imouto
by Kapten Pelangi
Summary: [Imayoshi/fem!Mayuzumi/Miyaji] —Karena bagi mereka, melepaskan gadis yang seperti adik itu rasanya berat.


Karena bagi mereka, melepaskan gadis yang seperti adik itu rasanya berat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko's Basketball © tadatoshi fujimaki**

 **.**

 **Imouto © kapten pelangi**

 **.**

 **Imayoshi Shouichi—fem!Mayuzumi Chihiro—Miyaji Kiyoshi**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

 **Genderbend, typo(s), miss typo, out of character, gaje, dan hal-hal lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertama kalinya Imayoshi Shouchi dan Miyaji Kiyoshi mengenal gadis dari keluarga Mayuzumi adalah saat usia mereka masih sekitar sebelas tahun. Keduanya yang sedang bermain basket bersama tampa sengaja melihat truk pindahan dan mobil pribadi milik seseorang.

Penasaran. Keduanya penasaran hingga akhirnya menemuai seorang wanita yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka—ya, mereka bertanya, apakah mereka bisa membantu.

Mereka membantu sampai sore, bahkan sampai ikut makan siang bersama—dan di saat makanlah, keduanya dikagetkan dengan kedatangan seorang—bukan, bukan datang, tapi memang sudah di sana—anak perempuan bersurai abu-abu.

"... Mayuzumi Chihiro, aku di sini. Sejak tadi."

—Serius, mereka kaget.

.

.

.

Hari kedua gadis tersebut pindah, Imayoshi dan Miyaji menjemputnya untuk berangkat sekolah—ya, mereka satu sekolah di SD Teiko, hanya berbeda tingkat—bersama-sama. Yang mengajak untuk berangkat bersama adalah Imayoshi. Pemuda berkacamata tersebut berkata akan menjemput Mayuzumi dan mengantarnya pulang—Miyaji hanya bisa pasrah saat pagi-pagi dia diseret-seret dari rumahnya dan saat sampai sekolah malah ditinggal berdua dengan Mayuzumi.

"Tidak ingin diantar sampai ruang guru?" Miyaji bertanya acuh pada gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Mayuzumi menggeleng pelan.

"Yakin?"

"Ya." Gadis itu menjawab pelan, menyakinkan kakak kelasnya.

Tangan kanan Miyaji terangkat, mengacak-acak surai abu-abu sepanjang bahu itu. "Baiklah. Selamat belajar, nanti pulang sekolah, tunggu kami di gerbang. Mengerti?"

Yang didapat Miyaji adalah senyuman kecil serta anggukan paham.

.

.

.

Entah sejak pertama kali bertemu, Imayoshi dan Miyaji jadi semakin sering bermain bersama. Kedua anak laki-laki itu mengajarkan Mayuzumi hal-hal yang tidak dimengerti dari pelajaran dikelas, berangkat dan pulang bersama, bahkan makan siang bersama—dalam hal ini, bukan karena Mayuzumi tidak memiliki teman atau dijauhi, keberadaannya terlampau tipis hingga tidak disadari.

.

.

.

Terkadang Mayuzumi merasa jengkel dengan kedua orang sahabatnya. Tidak, ia tidak akan mengatakan bahwa ia jengkel dengan keduanya—apalagi jika kau sudah mengaggap mereka sebagai kakak dan mereka menganggapmu sebagai adik, bagaimana bisa jengkel?

Terkadang, Mayuzumi sendiri sering dilarang ini-itu. Dia pernah dilarang pulang telat hingga jam tujuh malam, atau pulang sendirian dengan alasan; "Kau ini perempuan. Jika ada apa-apa, bagaimana?"

Posesif. Overprotertive. Menyebalkan. Pengatur.

Ya, kedua pemuda itu kadang suka mengaturnya—dan _kenapa_ pula mama dan papanya menitipkan dirinya pada mereka?

.

.

.

"Chihiro," suara panggilan terdengar ditelinga Mayuzumi. "Kau ingin masuk SMA mana?"

Gadis bersurai abu-abu itu mengerutkan keningnya. Dia 'kan masih kelas dua SMP, kenapa malah ditanya soal SMA? Bukankah seharusnya kedua pemuda yang lebih tua itu yang memikirkan kemana mereka akan melanjutkan pendidikan?

"Aku akan memilih masuk Shuutoku, sedangkan Shouichi akan masuk Touou Gakuen." Jelas Miyaji. "Ada kemungkinan Shouichi tinggal di asrama sekolah."

"Mungkin aku akan di Teiko lagi." Jawab Mayuzumi dengan sedikit ragu, masih bingung mau melanjutkan ke sekolah mana.

"Teiko cukup dekat dengan Shuutoku. Kurasa aku bisa menjemputmu saat pulang." Gumam Miyaji.

Mayuzumi merengut, "Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Kau perempuan. Tidak baik."

"Tapi—"

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian."

 _See?_ Walau Imayoshi akan pindah ke asrama, masih ada Miyaji Kiyoshi yang akan menjemput dan mengantarnya nanti.

.

.

.

Imayoshi Shouichi adalah pemuda yang paling pintar di antara teman-teman seangkatannya, tidak heran jika dia bisa popular, tidak heran pemuda tersebut selalu dikelilingi teman-teman yang meminta bantuannya dalam belajar.

"Shou-nii."

Sebuah panggilan pelan terdengar dari arah pintu kelas Imayoshi, membuat beberapa anak yang masih di kelas untuk diajarkan Imayoshi menoleh. Gadis dengan seragam SMP Teiko berdiri di depan pintu, wajah datar itu menatap pada Imayoshi dengan cukup tajam.

"Kiyo-nii sudah menunggu, katanya jika tidak segera pulang, ia akan melemparimu dengan bukunya." Gadis itu berujar dengan wajah serta nada datar.

Imayoshi bangkit dari kursinya, mengambil tasnya dan menghampiri Mayuzumi. "Aku pulang duluan, ya." Ujarnya pada teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia mengambil tas yang dibawa Mayuzumi, "biar aku yang bawa.

.

.

.

"Chihiro, ada yang mencarimu, tuh!"

"Siapa?"

Suara teman sekelasnya terdengar cukup nyaring. Teman sekelasnya itu menghampirinya sembari tersenyum jahil, entah apa yang dipirkannya.

"Enggak tahu. Tapi yang pasti dia laki-laki, tampan lagi!" Jelas temannya dengan antusias, layaknya seorang _fangirl_ yang bertemu dengan idolanya. "Jangan-jangan... dia pacarmu, ya? Soalnya dia sampai datang kemari untuk menjemputmu, sih!"

Mayuzumi menghela napasnya, "Dia bukan pacarku. Aku nggak punya pacar."

"Heee...?! Tapi sepertinya sudah menunggumu sejak tadi, loh! Eh, tapi, biasanya Miyaji-san dari Shuutoku yang menjemputmu."

"Sudahlah. Aku mau pulang, bye."

.

.

.

Suara ponsel yang terdengar nyaring membuat pemuda yang sedang tidur dikasur yang nyaman itu menggerang kesal. Menyingkirkan selimut yang tadi sempat menurupi badannya yang terekspos—maaf, maksudnya badan bagian atas—dan mengambil ponsel.

Pemuda itu membuka _loockscreen_ ponselnya, melihat siapa yang meneleponnya, "Mm... Ada apa, Chihiro?" Tanyanya dengan nada mengantuk.

Suara di sebrang sana menjawab, "Jemput aku, bisa? Lupa bawa payung."

Pemuda itu menajamkan pendengarannya, terdengar suara air hujan yang cukup deras. "Kau... diluar?" Tanyanya dengan tidak yakin.

"Ya. Aku di depan kedai dekat kampus."

Mengembuskan napas kesal, Miyaji mengacak-acak surai blondenya. "Tunggu di sana. Ku jemput kau dengan mobil."

.

.

.

"Hup, hati-hati."

Sebuah suara terdengar tepat diteliga Mayuzumi, suara yang amat dikenalnya. Matanya yang berwarna abu-abu terlihat bosan—serius, mau Imayoshi maupun Miyaji itu selau aja ada di manapun.

"Maaf," ujar Mayuzumi. "Tadi kepeleset."

"Mm... kau nyari apa?"

"Kartu pelajar. Tampaknya terjatuh kemaren di sekitar sini."

Imayoshi mengangguk, senyuman masih menghiasi wajahnya lalu mengacak-acak surai panjang Mayuzumi. "Kubantu, deh."

.

.

.

Menurut Miyaji dan Imayoshi, Mayuzumi Chihiro harus—wajib malah—dilindungi dari cowok-cowok brengsek yang kerjanya main mata—maksudnya _playboy._ Terkadang keduanya sering mencari informasi tetang teman-teman gadis tersebut—mau cowok, mau cewek.

Mayuzumi itu cantik. Cantik banget, makanya, dia harus dilindungi dari cowok-cowok nakal. Makanya, jarang ada yang mau mendekati —anak cowok, kalau cewek, sih, boleh aja deket— gadis itu karena takut dengan kedua 'kakak'nya (ingat, Miyaji itu pemarah, Imayoshi itu licik).

Anak laki-laki yang boleh mendekati Mayuzumi hanyalah Yuuya—dia teman sekelas serta adik dari Miyaji Kiyoshi—, Fukui Kensuke selaku senpai mereka, dan beberapa anak laki-laki di komplek perumahan.

.

.

.

Mayuzumi memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, sesekali pandangan gadis itu terarah pada meja tak jauh darinya. Meja di mana Imayoshi dan Miyaji tampak berbincang—Mayuzumi menganggapmya mengintrogasi—dengan adik kelasnya. Adik kelasnya, seorang anak laki-laki bernama Nijimura Shuuzou —mereka bertemu di perpustakaan— tampak menjawab pertanyaan serta ancaman dari kedua pria berusia 21 tahun itu.

"Chihiro-chan?" Suara seorang wanita bersurai coklat membuatnya kembali memfokuskan diri pada makanannya. "Kau terganggu dengan sikap mereka?"

"Tidak juga."

"Huft... Jangan bersikap seperti itu. Mereka menyayangimu, kok."

"Tapi mereka itu seakan-akan mengikutiku kemana saja, Riko-san."

Aida Riko—sekarang Hyuuga Riko—tertawa kecil, "Mereka 'kan, tidak punya adik perempuan. Sudahlah, aku yakin pacarmu itu akan lolos dari introgasi mereka."

.

.

.

Di usia ke 25, Mayuzumi menghadiri pesta pernikahan Imayoshi Shouichi. Sudah agak lama sejak ia tidak bertemu dengan pria berkacamata yang sekarang tengah menebar senyum—seperti biasa—dan menyalami orang-orang.

Mayuzumi mengenakan dress selutut berwarna abu-abu yang senada dengan surai dan matanya. Ia duduk, melirik kesana kemari sambil makan buah di piringnya.

"Chihiro, ya? Lama tidak jumpa."

Seseorang duduk di sampingnya, asap rokok melambung, tercium oleh indra penciuman Mayuzumi. Gadis itu menengok, menadapati pemuda berambut blonde, merokok, mengenakan jas berwarna hitam serta kemeja putih.

"Kiyo-nii. Apa kabar? Di mana Yuuya?"

"Hm. Cukup baik. Yuuya dalam perjalanan, perkerjaannya banyak katanya. Bagaimana kabar orangtuamu? Bagaimana dengan Kyoto? Dua tahun lalu kau 'kan merengek nggak mau pindah."

"Aku tidak merengek. Orangtuaku dan Tetsuya sedang berbicara dengan Shou-nii. Sejak kapan kau merokok?"

"Sejak... Entah, mungkin setahun lalu."

"Oh..." Mayuzumi berujar pelan, "Shou-nii sudah menikah, kau kapan?"

"Aku ingin menjadi penjaka tua untuk melindungimu, ah."

Mayuzumi langsung menginjak kaki Miyaji, membuat pemuda itu mengerang.

"Oke, oke. Bercanda, kok." Si pemuda membela diri, "Dua bulan lagi. Aku akan menikan setelah si kacamata itu pulang dari bulan madunya."

.

.

.

Mayuzumi menikah diusia 27 tahun, menyelengarakan pesta pernikahan di Tokyo dengan mengundang beberapa teman-temannya. Mengundang dua orang pria yang sudah meiliki istri sejak dua tahun lalu, mengundang dua orang 'kakak'nya.

"Yo, Shuuzou," sapa Imayoshi.

Miyaji menyapa sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Kau makin manis, ya, Chihiro."

Pujian. Terkadang Miyaji yang —menurut Imayoshi—tsundere bisa mengatakan sebuah pujian. Mayuzumi mengulas senyum kecil, dan memeluk Miyaji dan Imayoshi bergantian. Sedangkan Shuuzou menyalami kedua orang tersebut.

"Ah, melihat anak kecil yang dulu mengagetkanku sudah besar, benar-benar membuat bahagia." Imayoshi bergumam kecil, membuat Miyaji berdecit kesal.

"Abaikan saja dia. Remukkan kacamatanya juga boleh." Miyaji beujar kasar, membuat Imayoshi sedikit merengut. "Shuuzou, kami bisa menitipkan 'adik' kami padamu, 'kan?"

"Ya."

"Kami pegang janjimu, loh. Jika kau membuat Chi-chan menangis... Aku tak segan-segan menembakmu dengan pistol kesayanganku."

Nijimura Shuuzou tertawa, "Mendengar ancaman darimu, aku tak akan berani membuat Chihiro sedih."

"Baguslah..." Miyaji mengembuskan napas lega. "Nah, sekarang kami akan melepaskanmu."

"Melepaskan? Kalian pikir aku apa?"

Imayoshi mengacak-acak surai abu-abu Mayuzumi—sekarang menjadi Nijimura Chihiro. Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut, terlihat sedikit kesedihan. "Jaga diri, 'kay?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi,"

"Kami tahu."

—Bagi mereka, melepaskan anak perempuan yang sudah seperti adiknya sangat berat bagi mereka.

' _Kau tahu, melihatmu sudah dewasa dan membiarkanmu pergi, rasanya seperti kehilangan adik yang harus dijaga.'_

.

.

.

* * *

 **a/n :**

 **... halo? Anybody here? Pada sekolah, kah? Kerja? Atau apa? Saya masih libur dan alhasil bete. Aaah—imafemmayumiya! Entah sejak kapan kepikiran bahwa Miyaji sama Imayoshi itu sebagai kakak dari Mayuzumi yang selalu melarang ini-itu tapi baik banget, hahaha—trus, saya milih mereka manggil nama depan biar kesannya dekat lol**

 **Iya, saya nyelipin nijifemmayu—dan itu ada hubungannya sama fanfic book : first meeting. Aneh, kah? Sejujurnya saya juga agak bingung mau bikinnya gimana, sih. Ohya, disini, Mayu itu satu tahu dibawah ImMiya, tapi seumuran sama adeknya Miyaji. Itu loh, adeknya abang Miyaji si kapten shuutoku yang baru, yang ganteng, yang namanya Yuuya /plak/ /jangangantitopik**

 **Review? Flame? Kritik? Saran? Monggo, saya terima. Kalau bisa, kasih saya makanan juga, ya? /wink/ /jangan**


End file.
